


time

by chrisonfire



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Junsu works late one night and Jaejoong happens to be in the way.





	time

**Author's Note:**

> yes im tagging tvxq no I don't know if it's strictly Correct and no I don't care . hate makin titles btw

Junsu was practicing. He was by himself, preparing for his next solo. He always worked hard, sometimes finding it difficult to take breaks, but he knew he was almost done with this session. He wanted to finish working on what he was doing and perfect this one part, but it was hard because he was distinctly uncomfortable.

Junsu paused, stifled a groan and resisted the urge to hold himself. Maybe getting coffee to keep him able to work later hadn't been the best idea. But he was fine and he was going to get this part done or die trying. It was okay, because he'd finished the lyrics he was doing. Maybe standing up and working on the dancing would help. The choreography which he needed to get done anyways. 

As he worked on the choreo, Junsu definitely did not squirm. He kept redoing parts more times than he normally would, his body not wanting to do things. He would consistently take short breaks to press his legs together or grab himself. He found that moving in certain ways made him more desperate, and sometimes he'd stand in the middle of the practice room floor, sure he was about to wet himself. The feeling always eventually subsided- he was fine. He kept working, frustrated, until he was forced to admit that his need was inhibiting his productivity.

As soon as Junsu left the room, he was hit by how bad it really was. Now that he wasn't trying to do something, he could devote his full attention to it. He stopped, leaning against the wall and squirming, his face red. Hoping nobody would see him in this state, he reached down to squeeze himself hard, sighing from the momentarily relief.

He headed back to the dorms. They were close to here anyways, so he wouldn't have to go far. He soon became aware of how slowly he was walking, and then as he turned a corner he saw Jaejoong and almost turned back around. It was past 11 pm. What the hell?

It was too late. Jaejoong had already seen him. “Why are you out this late?” he asked, coming towards Junsu.

“Just working on a song,” Junsu answered truthfully, trying to keep his voice level. “I was just heading back.”

“Great, I'll come with you.” Junsu inwardly groaned. He couldn't squirm and hold himself near Jaejoong, but it wasn't like he could refuse him without seeming suspicious.

They walked at a faster pace than Junsu had been going, and were soon almost back. Junsu was too focused on holding still and walking normally to notice where he was walking, and suddenly toppled as he tripped on something on the sidewalk.

Junsu fell to his knees on the ground, gasping as he felt himself leak from the impact. He struggled to hold on, twisting on the ground before getting back up. “I'm alright,” he said in a strained voice, hoping his leak didn't show in the dim light of the streetlight.

“Are you okay?” Jaejoong asked, concerned. “You've been acting weirdly.”

“Fine.” He panicked- he needed to make sure Jaejoong wouldn't spend any more time on this or he wouldn't make it home. So Junsu managed a smile, and they continued walking. It took all his willpower not to hold himself.

Then he felt another leak, and he automatically stopped, squirming and bending over to hold himself. He heard himself whimper, and forced the himself to stop. This leak was longer and harder to stop, but he managed it. He was an adult and a famous idol, and he was not going to wet himself on a fucking sidewalk.

“What's wrong?” Jaejoong asked, more demanding and more concerned. He stopped Junsu when he tried to walk.

“Please,” Junsu whimpered, staring up at the other idol, wide-eyed. He couldn't process anything beyond his need at this point, and he squirmed again, pressing his legs together tightly. He didn't hold himself this time, but he grabbed Jaejoong's arm hard without thinking.

Jaejoong jumped. “Junsu, what the fuck?”

Junsu couldn't answer. He had reached his limit, and he shoved his free hand between his legs when he leaked again. He groaned when he stopped, fighting to control himself. “I'm fine,” he insisted.

“You're wetting yourself,” Jaejoong said as realization dawned. He wasn't quite sure what to do with this information, so he just watched in silence as Junsu squirmed and panted. He allowed the other man to hold him. There was something about the situation that made him feel.. unusual.

Junsu leaked again, but this time he couldn't stop it. He turned red and leaned into Jaejoong, giving into relief and panting against the other boy as he soaked himself. The only sound when he was done was his heavy breathing, and then it occurred to him that he wasn't the only one breathing irregularly.

Junsu stood up, drenched, and looked at Jaejoong. The other boy was bright red and it was immediately apparent what the problem was. The dim light, after all, didn't hide  _ that _ much.

“Why are you turned on?” Junsu asked, clearly confused.

Jaejoong coughed. “Um, seeing you wet yourself, I..” He trailed off, embarrassed.

Curiously, Junsu moved his hand to where Jaejoong's erection was pressing against his jeans, and slowly rubbed the outside of his pants. Jaejoong went redder when his hips pushed against even the light touch of Junsu's hand.

“Let me help,” Junsu said softly, and he unzipped Jaejoong's pants and slipped his hand in. He didn't miss that Jaejoong was already leaking precum. The other pulled him closer and Junsu didn't mind at all, hearing him pant in his ear. Jaejoong squeezed his ass, and Junsu’s strokes got quicker and stronger. Then Jaejoong was coming into his hand. He let out a groan, shuddering against Junsu. At this point they were both covered in Junsu's piss from the waist down, and Jaejoong had just added to the mess.

Junsu looked at the mess in his hand. He brought it up to his mouth, licking off Jaejoong’s cum. Jaejoong watched in silence, blushing again. He wondered if Junsu would be up to a little more activity.

“Is Yoochun home?” Junsu asked suddenly.

“He better hope not.”


End file.
